


Silver Balls

by alpacapanache



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, Naked Castiel, Naked Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacapanache/pseuds/alpacapanache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sorry about this at all. Christmas fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Flailosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Flailosaurus) collection. 



> SURPRISE! I ran with that ridiculous prompt!
> 
> You can blame [omens](http://archiveofourown.org/users/omens) for this amazing title. :D

Sam has just finished his last circuit of the less-used areas of the bunker, one of the many coping mechanisms he’d picked up to deal with the nightmares that occasionally interrupt his sleep, and is heading back to his room when he hears it. Giggling? Really?

It sounds like Dean and Cas, except they’re giggling. And shushing each other. Loudly.

Sam rolls his eyes. Does he want to know? 

Well he won’t be able to get back to sleep until he sees what’s going on. It can’t be as bad as whatever his brain will fill in later. If Dean is teaching Cas how to prank Sam, he’d like to at least have some warning. Maybe it’s time to switch his toothbrush out, just in case.

He walks stealthily towards the library, where the sounds are coming from, but judging from the noise they’re making, the effort is unnecessary. He peeks around the corner into the rec room and then quickly pops back.

Oh. No way. 

He looks again.

Yes. Definitely. 

Cas and Dean, for reasons known only to themselves are standing in front of a Christmas tree, which was absolutely not there earlier. There’s a few empty bottles littered around the room that solves the mystery of the unexpected tree, but considering that both his brother and Cas are decorating the tree naked, he’s a little surprised not to see more. Maybe there’s a 40 under the couch?

And what are they decorating it with? He looks a little closer. It looks like they cut ornaments out of paper and strung them through with wire. It’s actually adorable really…

Or, it would be if he wasn't staring at fully naked men in the rec room, one of which is his brother. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Dean naked before -with the lifestyle they lead these things happen- but it’s not like he wants to.

He ducks back out of view, but he can’t help smiling as he listens to the two of them flirt and laugh with each other. It sounds like part of the game is to get as close to the tree as they can without scratching their delicate areas. Sam is not entirely surprised that Dean's way of showing interest in Cas is by playing naked chicken, but if those two finally work out their feelings, he doesn’t really care how they manage it.

Sam smiles at the thought as he heads back to his room. At least for tonight, he has one less thing to worry about.


End file.
